In order that a base station performs optimization of mobility performance, a function of self-optimization is defined in an LTE-A system. And in order to further ensure accuracy of such optimization, it is under study in 3GPP that a base station is capable of identifying a context of UE in optimizing mobility performance of the UE. Hence, the UE may currently carry terminal identity information of the UE in some messages, such as a radio link failure (RLF) report, so that the base station obtains the context of the UE according to the information.
However, it was found by the inventors that in the existing scheme, identity information of a last serving cell is always carried in the RLF report of the UE, which results in that the base station cannot identify the context of the UE in some scenarios.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.